Huh?
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Grissom and Sara return...is everything the same as when they left? I doubt it!


Huh?

Grissom and Sara return...is everything the same as when they left? I doubt it!

**DISCLAIMER: CBS own CSI, not me. I'm just playing with them and gain no profit. I only own the OCs.**

Chapter 1: Nervous?

'Are you nervous?' asked Grissom to his new wife Sara.

'Yeah, so much is different with us, I'm not sure how they're going to respond to our news.'

'Honey, they'll be proud of us. I mean, look what we did, together.'

She looked to the backseat.

'Hmmm. We did good.' She said.

'We sure did' said Grissom giving her a kiss.

'On the upside, everything in the lab is probably roughly the same as we left it.'

Her husband laughed and carried on driving. Little did they know that things had changed a lot since they'd been gone.

Chapter 2 – Wow!

Gil and Sara walked down the corridor of the crime lab, hand in hand. The couple received a lot of funny looks from everyone. They walked to the reception, where they were greeted by Judy, the receptionist.

'Grissom, Sara...Welcome back!'

'Thank you Judy.'

'And congratulations.'

'Thanks. We'll be in the break room, we want to surprise the others.'

'Sure'

They walked into the break room and sat down. Not too later, they were joined by Catherine and Nick, who came in hand in hand talking about a wedding. The couple hadn't noticed Gil and Sara. Gil cleared his throat.

'Since when were you two together?' enquired Gil curiously.

'Ermmm....Not long after you left?'

'And the wedding talk?'

'Yeah, we're engaged.'

'Enough about our news guys, is there a particular reason why you have 1,2,3,4 children with you?' interrupted Catherine.

'Oh yeah, they're ours' replied Gil.

'All 4 of them?' said Nick, confused.

'Yeah, quadruplets.' Said Sara.

'Is that why you came back?'

'Well, we wanted our babies to meet their godparents!'

Catherine squealed with delight and hugged them both.

'I gotta call the others.'

'Yeah, that works for us. We want Greg and Jim to be godparents too!'

Catherine got out her cell and called Jim.

'Hey Jim, its Cath. Come to the break room for a minute at the lab. Oh and bring Greg too.'

Chapter 3 – Introducing....

Not long after the phone call, Jim and Greg came in.

Their jaws dropped to the floor.

'Oh my gosh.' Said Jim.

'Haha, Grissom has super sperm.' Joked Greg.

Greg's remark was met by an evil glare from Gil and a laugh from Sara.

'Everyone, we'd like you to meet our quadruplets.'

'What kinds are they?' said Greg.

'Quadruplets, duh.' Replied Jim.

'No, I meant, boys, girls, twins etc etc'.

'Oh right. 2 boys and 2 girls.'

'We've named them after some people in this very room.'

Gil took the baby out of the pouch he had on his chest and hands him to Nick.

'This is Warrick Nicholas Grissom. Obviously named after Nicky and Warrick.'

'Aww man this is great!'

Sara takes a baby out of her pouch and gives her to Catherine.

'This little beauty is Fleur Catherine Grissom'

'Hey little one, God she's so adorable.'

Gil takes a baby out of the buggy. He gives him to Jim.

'This is James Gregory Grissom.'

'After me and Jim? Sweet!'

Sara gets out the last baby out of the buggy.

'And last but not least, this is Ariel Carey Grissom.'

'As in the little mermaid?'

'Have you seen her hair? It's bright red...We have no idea where she got it from.'

'So how do you guys fancy being godparents to these little ones?'

They all shouted out YEAH.

Gil looks out the window as he sees Ecklie walk down the corridor.

'Wanna see something funny?'

'Hey Ecklie!'

Chapter 4 – Winding Up Ecklie

Ecklie froze for a split second. Was that Grissom? Dear God why was he back?

He came into the break room only to be confirmed of Grissom's presence. And the presence of 4 children. His?

'I just wanted you to know something.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. These are my quadruplets. Nick is holding Warrick, Catherine is holding Fleur and Greg has Ariel. And this is my other son. His name is Conrad.'

'After me?'

'Yeah.'

'Really?'

'NO! Dear God No! That's James. I can't believe after all you put us through you were actually convinced that we named our son after you.' Retorted Sara.

The whole room, apart from Ecklie burst into laughter.

'Oh my god that's so funny' said Catherine mid laugh.

'Dude, you have such a high opinion of yourself!'

Ecklie stormed out of the room, leaving the others to hysterically laugh for hours on end.


End file.
